Une revanche délectable
by Erwan
Summary: Ron préfet? Tiens donc... Quel en serait le résultat? Une 'ombre' du célébrissime Harry Potter au pouvoir... Qui en baverait? Les pauvres nouveaux? Ou bien... Son ennemi de toujours... Draco Malefoy... Slash RWDM.
1. Un plan diabolique

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, les lieux rien n'est a moi .. et pourtant ..pas faute d'avoir essayé.

**Rating :** R, NC -17

**Paire :** Draco et Ron

**Note :** D'autres chapitres sont prévus ( au moins 4 ), je mettrai à jour au moins 1 fois par semaine. On va essayer le lundi. Donc chapitre 3 lundi prochain .. si ça vous dit.

* * *

Un jour parmi tant d'autres.

Identique ? .. en fait non ..

Je me présente Ron Weasley .. aussi appelé le rouquin .. celui dont on a, théoriquement, pas besoin de dire le nom tellement on se ressemble tous .. roux, grands et légèrement dadets ... une nonchalance et une forte propension a garder les affaires des frères aînés font qu'un Weasley est reconnaissable entre tous.

En fait c'est loin d'être une bonne chose .. mon nom est synonyme de beaucoup de choses .. mais certainement pas de prestance, de grande famille bien sous tout rapport .. au contraire .. Papa est en charge des objets moldus au Ministère de la Magie .. ça lui attire les foudres de nombre de personnes .. parmi lesquelles .. les Malefoy .. ah ceux là ! ... et dire que je me tape le fils depuis 6 ans déjà .. toujours à me chercher des noises .. Ron par ci Ron par là .. oh v'là le Weasley .. t'as récupéré la baguette de ton frère .. et ce regard ... dédaigneux, hautain ... je le déteste !

Heureusement j'ai Harry et Hermione avec moi ... mes amis ... enfin à mon humble avis .. ils vont pas tarder a se sauter dessus ces deux là .. y'a qu'a voir les coups d'œil qu'ils se lancent, les gestes furtifs, les soupirs ... ce qu'ils sont niais !

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Figurez vous que l'on vient de me nommer Préfet .. hé hé ... Finito Percy .. Bienvenido Ron ...

Je vais pouvoir me venger de toutes les vexations, les humiliations que j'ai endurées durant ces 5 premières années à Poudlard .. ma première cible est toute trouvée .. Draco ... enfin il va m'être soumis .. je vais pouvoir en faire ce que je veux .. les prétextes ne devraient pas être difficiles a trouver ..

--------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ... Ron est préfet ... le doux et le gentil Ron ... l'ami fidèle ... on lui donne cette charge noble parmi tant d'autres .. préfet ... Gryffondor était maintenant sous sa tutelle ..Il allait et venait dans les couloirs de l'école, fier comme Artaban ... lançant des regards scrutateurs et hautains sur nombre d'élèves ... on avait dû oublier de lui parler de la modestie .. il ne savait plus trop où il en était .. juste qu'il était puissant ..

Premier jour .. les nouveaux à accueillir .. arrivée dans la grande salle ... et sourire agréable. Ron avait bien grandi .. à maintenant 16 ans, il mesurait un bon mètre 75, musclé par les entraînements de Quidditch .. ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnant un air rebelle que ses yeux bleus renforçait. Son regard était devenu particulièrement perçant et séduisant.

Il se rendit a la Table des Griffondors et s'assit tout devant afin d'accueillir dignement les nouveaux élèves .. certains valaient le coup d'œil. Le repas qui suivit fut sans conteste un véritable festin .. lequel, une fois fini .. laissa place à l'installation dans les maisons respectives.

---------------------------------------------------------

Oh quelle plaie ! .. les nouveaux ... d'accord ils sont assez intéressants, ils ont l'air plutôt futés .. on en fera peut-être quelque chose ... mais bon pour l'instant je les supporte .. et patati et patata .. oui là c'est le dortoir et oui la vieille dame là c'est a elle qu'il faut donner le mot de passe .. Ils me saoulent !

Tout à l'heure j'ai vu Draco dans la grande salle ... toujours entouré par ses fidèles et idiots compères .. ces deux là .. on leur donnerait un miroir qu'ils se demanderaient qui est celui qu'ils voient dedans.

Il a changé .. il a l'air encore plus méchant et encore plus pervers qu'avant ... ça promet. En fait .. il est carrément bien foutu maintenant .. grand, des épaules larges, des yeux perçants .. des hanches qui promettent des moments plus qu'agréables ... Ohhh !!! mais c'est n'importe quoi .. pourquoi je pense à ça moi !! .. ça va pas du tout ..

Restons zen et répondons a notre devoir .. l'accueil des petiots de 1ere année ..

-----------------------------------------------------------

Quelques semaines ont passé ... notre ami fait de son mieux pour assumer ses nouvelles fonctions .. mais son noir dessein est toujours le même .. se venger de Draco .. trouver le moment propice pour le ridiculiser .. l'avoir sous sa coupe et en profiter ..

Premier match de Quidditch de l'année .. Ron à son poste de Gardien et Draco en tant que poursuiveur .. match haletant durant lequel quelques passes laissèrent plus qu'a désirer .. des tentatives malhonnêtes de la part de joueurs de Serpentards ayant été notées .. ce qui, curieusement, avait ravi à Ron ... une raison de coincer Draco ..

Suite au match, gagné par les Gryffondors, Ron se dépêcha de remettre en place son balai et son uniforme de joueur dans le casier qui lui était réservé .. et attendit que Draco aille prendre sa douche.  
Lorsqu'il le vit entrer, une simple serviette autour de la taille, il ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur la chute de ses reins, sur ses pectoraux et ses biceps .. Draco ne pouvait le voir .. mais lui se rinçait agréablement l'œil caché derrière un pylône.

Il attendit que le blond serpentard allume l'eau et se débarrasse de sa serviette pour entrer lui aussi dans la pièce d'eau.

------------------------------------------------------------

Il est peut-être con, stupide et incroyablement prétentieux .. mais on peut au moins lui concéder qu'il est .. correctement pourvu ..

Draco .. enfin je te tiens .. tu vas payer .. pour toutes ces fois où tu as ri de moi .. pour tous ces moments où tu as fait de moi la cible de tes plaisanteries débiles, pour tous les mots qui auraient du rester au fond de ta gorge ...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivé a quelques mètres de Draco, Ron toussa pour lui signifier sa présence. Le serpentard se retourna et jeta un regard dédaigneux à Ron.

« Tu devrais pas être en train de repriser tes dessous pour les passer a ta sœur Weasley ? »

lança-t-il ironiquement, nullement gêné par sa nudité.  
  
Ron ne répondit rien mais s'avança d'un pas chaloupé vers le jeune homme qui était loin de se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Weasley .. tu devrais reculer .. je ne tiens pas a être approché de trop près par quelqu'un comme toi .. »

Ces paroles furent vaines et Ron était derrière Draco, quelques centimètres a peine.

« Draco ... ton humour est véritablement pathétique tu sais .. je pourrai retirer 30 points à Serpentard pour manque de goût et d'intelligence flagrant .. qu'en penses-tu ? »

lui demanda-t-il avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres. Le Serpentard ne savait plus trop quoi dire, la proximité du jeune rouquin commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise .. il grogna et avisa Ron qu'il ferait mieux de reculer.

« sinon quoi .. tu peux pas imaginer comme j'ai peur .. » rit Ron tout en s'approchant de Draco et le plaquant contre le mur froid des douches communes.

« qu'est-ce que ... » Draco ne comprenait plus rien .. ou ne comprenait que trop ..


	2. Une humiliation humide

Ron regardait le jeune garçon blond devant lui ... tellement vulnérable tout d'un coup .. c'en était pitoyable .... Il était presque déçu .. c'était si facile .. finalement .. il n'allait pas pouvoir autant en profiter qu'il le pensait .. ça n'allait pas être le grand moment qu'il attendait ..

« regarde toi .. apeuré .. on dirait un mouton qui sait qu'il va se faire égorger ... tu as perdu toute ta contenance parce que je me suis approché un peu trop près de toi .. de quoi tu as peur exactement .. que je m'en prenne a toi .. physiquement ? »

lui demanda Ron avec un sourire particulièrement ambigu ..

Draco le regarda avec un œil froid, hautain et indifférent ...

« tu serais incapable de me toucher Weasley .. »

répondit-il avec ... serait-ce possible ... une once de désir dans la voix ...Draco était là .. nu .. devant celui qu'il avait si souvent ridiculisé, anéanti sous des phrases bien senties, fait devenir fou sous ses attaques incessantes .. et il trouvait cette situation étrangement excitante ... Ron le surprenait dans ce rôle de dominant et il ne pouvait que reconnaître que celui-ci avait un certain charme dans cette situation.

« tu crois ? ... incapable de te toucher .. et sinon quoi ? .. tu appelles ton père comme d'habitude c'est ça ... heureusement que Papa Malefoy est là pour sauver le fiston ... ce que je peux te mépriser .. »

Manifestement, ces paroles n'atteignaient pas plus que ça Draco ... ou plutôt si .. mais loin de la réaction que Ron escomptait .. son œil attiré par l'anatomie typiquement masculine du garçon, Ron put remarquer l'excitation manifeste du blond ennemi.

_Oh ... Draco ... le froid et vil Draco .. finalement tu peux ressentir des émotions .. même ben a priori ... il est en forme le cochon et plutôt bien achalandé ..._

Si tu savais ce que tu peux être excitant comme ça ... nu et en proie au désir .. tentant malgré tout de garder contenance .. je ne voudrai pas te donner une leçon mémorable j'userai et abuserai de toi .. dans toutes les positions et tous les sens ..

« et ben ... je te fais de l'effet on dirait .. ce sont les insultes qui te font monter c'est ça ? .. la violence .. les mots crus ... désespérant ... »

Ron entourait maintenant Draco de ses bras, ses mains posées autour du visage de celui-ci .. dont la respiration se faisait étrangement plus rapide.

« Tire toi Ron .. » gémit-il en proie aux pensées les plus troublantes.

« oh non ... j'ai trouvé un jeu beaucoup plus drôle que celui auquel je pensais ...tu vas adorer je suis sûr .. »

lui répondit le rouquin en descendant progressivement sa main le long du mur, imaginant les courbes du Serpentard. Il frôla la peau de celui-ci du bout de ses doigts faisant frissonner le glacial Draco.

« et ben dis moi .. j'ignorais tout cela .. » Ron trouvait ce jeu très amusant .. beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait pensé faire au début.

Il déposa sa main dans le creux des reins de Draco .. trop content de sentir ce dernier frémir.

« suffisait de ça .. en fait t'es un gars facile .. »

Draco planta un regard menaçant dans celui de Ron ..

« et tu te prends pour qui toi ? ... a voir ton pantalon .. la tension a l'intérieur doit être sympathique aussi ... »

Ron rougit .. et baissa les yeux .. Draco avait raison .. il était dans un de ces états ! ... ça n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait en tête.

« t'inquiètes pas .. t'y goûteras sûrement ... » lui répondit Ron la main toujours posée sur la chute de reins de Draco.

Il le plaqua encore davantage contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur le cou du Serpentard qui gémit sous cette caresse. Ron saisit l'un des bras de Draco et le plaça verticalement contre le mur, le tenant fermement au poignet, sa bouche a la naissance du cou du blondinet.

Draco tenta faiblement de se défaire de l'étreinte du Gryffondor mais le plaisir était finalement trop grand .. il pencha sa tête vers la gauche pour s'offrir davantage a la bouche inquisitrice.

Ron y darda sa langue et remonta jusqu'à l'oreille dont il saisit le lobe qu'il suça avidement. Sa main libre descendit sur le torse de Draco qu'il sentait bouillir sous ses caresses. Ses doigts passèrent sur les pectoraux développés du serpentard, pinçant durement l'un des tétons du garçon qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil.

Sa bouche quitta l'oreille pour glisser vers celle de Draco, présentant ses lèvres a celui qui avait été son ennemi juré .. qui les lui prit avec fièvre.

Sa main glissait doucement et parvint au sexe de Draco qu'il saisit sans douceur et qu'il commença à caresser .. Draco gémit dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. La main de Ron se faisait de plus en plus rapide tandis qu'il tenait toujours Draco contre le mur.

Les halètements du jeune homme poussait le rouquin a accélérer ses mouvements, à les faire de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus entreprenants, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de chair.

Draco gémit sous la douleur de son membre tendu .. il voulait être libéré ... là tout de suite.  
Ron se retira de la bouche du Serpentard et le regarda avidement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres .. signe de plaisirs futurs.

Il la posa sur le cou du jeune homme et descendit doucement le long de son torse rejoignant rapidement le symbole de la virilité du blond de ses cauchemars .. il le lécha doucement, le sentant se gonfler et l'enfourna soudain dans sa bouche en quelques va et vient.  
Regardant Draco, il le sentit sur le point d'exploser. Il sortit alors le membre de sa bouche et se releva ... plantant son regard dans celui du Serpentard qui était en proie a la plus grande souffrance .. son sexe ne demandant qu'a être soulagé ..

« tu as l'air particulièrement vulnérable en ce moment .. ça te va pas du tout .. »

lança Ron à Draco .. il lui lança une serviette et sortit des douches, un grand sourire aux lèvres .. et laissant Draco aux affres de sa conscience et a son humiliation.

* * *

... la suite arrive prochainement .. c'est promis ! .. enfin si vous le désirez .. c'est vrai si ca se trouve vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il adviendra de Draco lors de la prochaine revanche de Ron .. si ? .. reviews pour me le faire savoir :o) 


	3. Encore une fois ?

**Rating** : R même si dans ce passage rien de choquant

**Disclaimer** : Bon j'ai essayé par tous les moyens d'obtenir des droits d'auteur, de déposer un brevet .. rien n'y a fait .. sont pas à moi .. tout à la madame JKR .. le monde est injuste.

**RAR** : Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review. J'espere que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite.

Sophia Grint : Voilà la suite miss. Si Ron est un personnage que tu adores, je pense que la suite devrait te plaire, je l'espère du moins.

Shiefa Li : Sympa ce petit couple moi je trouve .. même si je les maltraite un chouya .. enfin pas trop ..

Tiayel : Quel honneur .. je dois avouer adorer tes fics, toujours un grand plaisir de te lire. Si tu retrouves un tant soit peu de ce plaisir a parcourir ce que j'écris, j'en suis particulièrement heureux. En espérant que la suite te plaise également.

Titou : .. c'est un de mes surnoms ça Effectivement ça fait du bien et à écrire c'est encore mieux ! tu crois qu'ils vont se perdre tous les deux ? .. je ne sais pas .. peut-être .. quisait ? moi ? .. peut-être ;-) .. la sensibilité de Ron .. l'est-il encore ?

Melantha-Mond : Micii ... rougit .. je sais pas si j'ai beaucoup de style, j'essaye juste que ce soit pas trop dur à lire pour vous. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment en tout cas, il me touche beaucoup .. j'espère juste que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite.

.... Et tout de suite le chapitre 3

* * *

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis ce jour délicieux à notre jeune Préfet .. il avait goûté au grand bonheur que de sentir le Serpentard sous sa domination ... depuis cette date, Draco semblait nettement plus timide et réservé lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs .. mais son arrogance reprit le dessus lorsqu'il pensa que cela avait été une unique fois .. affreuse et humiliante .. mais unique .. Ron avait eu ce qu'il voulait et maintenant lui, Draco Malefoy pouvait reprendre ses exactions habituelles , ses commentaires perfides .. et même s'il ne se risquait que peu à attaquer Ron de front, il s'en prenait allègrement a la jeune sœur de celui-ci ... ce qui suffit a réveiller la hargne de notre charmant rouquin.

_Alors comme ça Draco ça t'as pas suffit la dernière fois .. tu as encore envie de te faire avoir .. encore besoin que l'on te fasse sentir a quel point tu ne vaux rien, a quel point tu es finalement comme tout le monde ... compte sur moi ..._

_C'était agréable et O combien excitant de t'avoir dans ma bouche et de te conduire au seuil de la jouissance pour finalement te laisser ainsi .. je ne demande qu'a recommencer .. pauvre Draco .. mais non .. tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites ... tu es misérable ..._

Oui .. vous l'aurez compris .. rien n'a changé dans la sombre envie de vengeance du jeune Préfet .. bien au contraire .. Draco avait osé s'en prendre a sa sœur .. il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ... il suffisait maintenant d'attendre l'occasion parfaite.

Chaque moment de quiétude était l'occasion pour Ron de réfléchir a une nouvelle façon de faire souffrir Draco, de le mener vers les affres de la souffrance et de la passion .. le plaisir était effectivement une arme remarquable ..

.. mais Quand ? .. la question que Ron se posait continuellement jusqu'a finalement se dire que cela viendrait seul .. et effectivement ..

Les 6ème années devaient avoir une matinée réservée au cours de Divination .. cours axé sur la lecture dans les boules de cristal ... matière détestée entre tous .. mais elle avait au moins permit a Ron de trouver une façon de traumatiser Draco une nouvelle fois ..

_Oui .. ok c'est de la supercherie ce cours .. mais .. hé hé .. j'ai trouvé un bouquin fantastique .. enfin c'est pas moi c'est Hermione .._

_... d'ailleurs elle est tombée dans les bras d'Harry .. ou plus exactement j'ai entendu des gémissements y'a pas longtemps .. et moi curieux et fidèle à mon travail de Préfet je m'approche doucement .. toilettes commune de notre bien aimée Maison .. l'un des cabinets de toilette et des halètements a en faire pâlir les meilleures artisanes du plus vieux métier du monde .._

_Un coup d'œil rapide avec un sort de mon invention .. et mes 2 amis dans une position plus qu'intéressante .. Hermione dos a Harry, celui-ci s'activant entre ses cuisses d'un blanc ivoirien et la demoiselle se livrant sans retenue aux mains inquisitrices du survivant .. s'ennuyaient pas .. aucun doute ..._

_... oui bon c'est pas le tout .. mon petit Serpentardinet d'amour .. tu vas y passer de nouveau .. avec ce sort ce que tu vas voir dans ta boule va te mettre dans tous tes états et ce que tu vas entendre va te retourner ... ce que je vais m'amuser._

Noir dessein que celui de notre ami .. l'élève Malfoy arrivait fringuant et arrogant, comme à son habitude dans cette salle de classe qu'il avait coutume de transformer en théâtre de ses exactions, scène privilégiée de ses sombres blagues, commentaires et félonies ..

Chaque élève prend place devant sa boule .. sphère futur miroir de la vengeance de Ron .. vues comme ça elles sont parfaitement innocentes .. au mieux vous y voyiez un brouillard sans forme ou vous apercevez un dragon avec une tête de fourmi et des palmes de canard .. créature que vous analysez comme une super bonne note a votre prochain devoir ... au pire vous voyiez rien mais la même analyse vous arrive a l'esprit en inventant la plus jolie des apparitions ...

Et le cours commença le plus naturellement du monde, le professeur, toujours aussi toqué, donnait ses consignes, caresser la boule dans tel sens a 3 reprises, cracher dessus et dire _lecturo bullo_ .. tout cela commençait a taper sur le ciboulot de Ron ... il lui tardait de mettre à exécution son plan ..

* * *

Voilà .. c'est fini .. non juste le chapitre 3 .. le prochain dans une semaine, peut-etre meme avant si je vois que vous y tenez. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire :o) ... review svp.


	4. Un début de cours mouvementé

Bonjour à tous et toutes .. bon une seule review.. merciiiii beaucoup à son auteur et voici la suite tant attendue .. enfin je l'espere .. hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez .. c'est pas que je desespere d'avoir des reviews .. mais presque ..

**Rating** : R

**Disclaimer** : J'ai beau faire .. ils sont toujours pas à moi .. SNIFF

**NdA** : en italique les pensées de Ron, en italique gras celles de Drago.

* * *

Enfin la pratique est de mise .. Gryffondor et Serpentard s'essayent a la divination, concentrés sur leurs sphères comme s'ils allaient y voir l'avènement de tous leurs rêves les plus fous et secrets .. c'était peut-être le cas pour certains mais pour Drago ce serait l'un de ses cauchemars . 

Celui-ci suivit a la lettre les consignes de la vieille chouette et caressa doucement sa boule .. pensant aux peaux qu'il avait pu caresser ainsi lorsqu'une pensée vint en lui .. Ron le caresser .. doucement ... rougissant soudain il se concentra et réussit a voir le brouillard habituel.

Ron quand a lui semblait être tout aussi concentré .. j'ai bien dit semblait .. en réalité, il avait sur ses genoux le livre que son amie lui avait trouvé et, quiconque aurait eu la présence d'esprit de faire attention a lui l'aurait entendu déclamer une formule bizarre et pointer sa baguette sur Drago sous son bureau.

_Hé hé le blondinet .. tu vas y passer .. dans quelques instants tu vas nettement moins faire le fier ... ce que tu vas voir dans ta boule de pacotille va te mettre dans un état pas possible mais tu vas devoir te contenir .. on est en cours ..._

_Je vais adorer ce cours !_

( Pitit mot aux lecteurs : on va maintenant passer en mode Drago, c'est à dire que les pensées etc .. seront celles de Drago, c'est de lui qu'on part )

Un brouillard dans sa boule de cristal .. rien de plus .. Drago commençait a désespérer .. il allait encore devoir inventer un truc énorme et en donner une interprétation digne des meilleures idées de Nostradamus et Paco Rabanne réunis.

Il frottait désespérément sa malheureuse boule lorsqu'il crut y percevoir un petit truc .. oui bon pas grand chose ... du genre de la grosseur du cerveau de Crabbe .. oui vous voyezvraiment pas grand chose mais quand même !

Il se concentra dessus et cru y appercevoir 2 silhouettes ..

_**cool ... des petits bonhommes dans ma boule .. qu'et-ce qu'ils ont l'air con ... oh mince y'a moi dedans ..**_

Oui pas de doute ... une silhouette longiligne et des cheveux blonds ... une classe folle décida immédiatement notre Serpentard .. une cape qui mettait en valeur sa musculature affinée et l'harmonie qui ressortait de l'ensemble de son corps .. aucun doute c'était lui .. restait a savoir pourquoi il se trouvait là et qui était l'autre personne qui avait la chance de le côtoyer ..

Et je frotte et je frotte .. non mais parce que là ça devenait intéressant .. voulait savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver mine de rien .. si ça se trouve c'était son assassin .. oui mais non .. d'après ce qu'il voyait ils avaient pas l'air de se disputer .. qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? ..

Soudain la vision se fait nettement plus claire .. impression d'être devant une télé moldue .. de bonne qualité en plus ! ... Drago s'apprêtait a le montrer a son voisin .. tout fier d'avoir pu lire dans sa bulle d'une façon incroyablement claire ... mais sa volonté fut bridée par ce qu'il y voyait dans sa télé .. l'autre garçon .. c'était Ron ...

_**Arggggg ... pourquoi c'est lui !! et pourquoi il me touche ... et Ohhhhh pourquoi a cet endroit là !!**_

Il ne pouvait regarder autre chose et pourtant il aurait bien voulu .. là devant ses yeux .. lui et Ron dans un couloir, et manifestement ils prenaient du plaisir.

Ron avait saisi Drago a la nuque et la caressait doucement tandis que son autre main caressait doucement son entrejambe, tranquillement, d'une façon plus que narquoise. Il pouvait se voir gémir et se prendre en pleine face le plaisir manifeste du jeune Weasley à le tenir ainsi sous sa coupe.

[ Projetons-nous dans la scène qui se joue devant Draco .. prêts pour vous sentir des témoins privilégiés ? c'est parti ... ]

* * *

.. ce sera parti quand j'aurai eu quelques reviews .. je suis pas sadique pour 2 sous .. 3 ? oui bon d'accord peut-etre ... allez faites un effort .. 5 petites reviews minimum .. 


End file.
